


Sweet but Psycho

by Sherlock_Holmes_221B



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: 5 is a cocky shit, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bath/Shower Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, Masturbation, Name Calling, Nipple Play, Singing, Smut, bottem 4, d/s dynamics, top 5
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 23:37:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18020666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlock_Holmes_221B/pseuds/Sherlock_Holmes_221B





	Sweet but Psycho

It was yet another day yet another shitty day where Klaus for the 3rd time was getting let out of rehab. He was back at the shitty place he used to call home. He honestly wishes he could go back in time and destroy him as a baby before he had the chance to go through this life. Unfortunately, he was stuck in this time. he flopped down on the bed he used to cherish, as a way to escape and a long sigh left his body. He ran his hand up and down the bed Frame remembering every little thing about it everything he's done everything he'd wished he'd. For a moment an old fantasy shot through his mind. he shook it away dismissing it until it shot through his mind yet again staying just a bit longer this time and bubbling around his head until it left him again. He cursed remembering all the times he had been naughty too, those fantasies. That's all they were stupid fantasies... right? it wasn't until he shook the thoughts away again he realized the fantasy might not just be a thing of the past.

He gulped and gazed down at his body realizing just the effect this 'Fantasy' was having on his body. He took a deep breath and shook his head again letting his hand snake down his body his hands cold as the slipped over bits of exposed body. He thought of a voice telling what to do, a cold, sophisticated, smooth, commanding, he squirmed around and whined as the voice in his head spoke to him.  _'Don't you dare, not until I tell you"._ he couldn't help but let out a little whimper as he heard the same voice but louder bit louder. "4... What on earth do you think you doing? what are you 12 now" the voice judgmental, and it was absolutely obvious what Klaus was doing. He gave a soft groan and sat up looking up at the man trapped in a teens body. "the hell does it look like I'm doing five." his voice sarcastic annoyed. mostly because he now realized that yes that was the voice he was hearing in his head the voice that would haunt him more than spirits.  

"I suggest locking the door next time." his voice slow and dragged out he looked obviously bored or simply unphased. Klaus gave yet another groan and growled at the other. "How 'bout you fucking knock next time you undersized prick" the statement was meant to annoy the other an insult about his hight along with a smug tone. But he was again uncaring, he looked down at the other his clothes were perfect it pissed Klaus off he was unsure why be he wanted them ruined and ripped. he narrowed his eyes as the other raised a brow. "I did, but you to busy to notice. hm anyway, I am here because of the fact that this the third time you've gotten out of ReHab and honestly we all are done with you alw-" he was cut off by a long groan and then a string of 'Yeah, yeah'. 

"listen unless you're going to help just get out, alright darling." There was a long pause in the others breathing. Five titled his head and gave a disappointed hum. "And how exactly would I be of help Number 4" he was met by another groan and a "Look I'm trying to get... Wait what" Klaus had to think before his eyes got wide, wider then he liked. "A moment ago, you mentioned me helping now whatever could mean that." The door closed behind the prissy man and Klaus could feel his heart stop. "What the hell do you think it means you perv." there was another quiet moment. Even if Klaus was completely clothed he felt exposed under mans raking eyes.  The other just about tiptoed to the bed he was so pretentious as he walked he put his had on the bed and spoke carefully. "This little crush you have on me, I know of it. You've had since we were kids and you didn't think I wouldn't notice." Five made a disapproving humm and leaned in. "But the thing that makes this little fantasy even worse, we are brothers, adoptive at that but still. how disgraceful of you 4" The  Older man got an annoyed grunt from the younger brother. 

"if I were to, as you most obviously whimper for, touch you what would you want." he said standing next to the bed his back turned to the gay man now. "it doesn't matter because as you so rudely pointed out we are brothers." Klaus spat with a hiss. All this caused was a slow tapping of the foot from Five. "Yes, we are, we never really got along as kids hmm? You always called me mean and contradicting. And your right I am mean I'm a bad brother." there was a pause and Klaus almost felt before he continued. "But if I were a better brother, I would touch you. Give you exactly what your little Heart desires." he trailed off, Klaus could feel the hard-on in his tight pants twitch and try break free. Klaus bit his lip face flushed bright red and he opened his mouth at speak but all that came out was a high pitched whine. Five didn't even shift a hair, this was when the asshat continued again. "But I won't, I wouldn't dare do such a thing with you." he pointed out rather loudly. Klaus rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Then why the hell are you still here?" he finally choked out, his voice shaky though he tried to steady it. 

"But if I were a nicer man. I would run my hands down your thin little body rubbing at your sides, occasionally only occasionally running my hand over your nipples, I do hate how you whine when you don't get your way." Five ignored the question as if Klaus wasn't even there. That, that was the voice he had imagined, the voice that was burned into his memory the voice that got Klaus threw so many orgasms. Smooth and calm not phased by anything that was happening. Klaus has enough of this, Five was the one pushing it if he wasn't going Klaus was going to continue. The thin druggy shoved down his pants and took himself in hand, he was commando, of course, it was Klaus "And maybe if you were good I'd touch your throbbing cock, run my thumb softly over the tip waiting for you to buck up before taking it away watch you whined and writhe to be touched, you always were the loud one, there is no way you'd be able to keep that pretty mouth shut." Klaus could bearly keep himself together. He gave a sharp gasp and swallowed down a moan. 

Finally, Five turned around, his eyes burned Klaus's skin, made him hot and give another little whimper. "If you begged enough maybe I would finally fuck you. let you move your hips as you fuck yourself on my cock and just when you think you cum I pull away to leave you to squirm around whining the way I hate. But you know better than to touch yourself right? if your brother is nice enough to fuck your tight hole till you can't bear it the proper thing to do is to wait for his orders" Klaus was lost in the words his mind cloudy and lust filled. His hand alone wasn't enough, he reached down his hand sliding over his balls and circling over his hole before pressing in. Klaus gave a quiet hiss and waited, after a moment his hand started to move again. both hands now working together. Klaus moaned softly to try and get the other man to say more to keep talking in that cool unconcern voice that made him arch just thinking about it.

"... And just when you think I'll never touch you, I'll push back in with no mercy leaving you to cry out, if I was feeling generous maybe I would suggest pushing down on that spot that makes you moan. Oh, and once you found it you would never leave it be. you would fuck against it until you were screaming to cum." By this point, Klaus had already worked the second finger in his member leaking pre-cum. His mouth open moans flowing out of it. the whisper of the name 'Five' staining his tongue. he hips bucked up into his hand. A content chuckle left the Fives lips. he leans a hand on the bed his head leaning down to Klaus's ear. "If I were a nicer brother, _Klaus_ , I would let you cum may name on your lips for everyone to know who owned you." The way the other said Klaus's name made 4 give in moaning as he did. Fives voice was dark and smooth his name rolling off Fives tongue. Klaus missed half of that sentence, his mind was flushed with pleasure as he cried out for five bucking up into his hands as came in spirts that messed up shirt and stomach. He was left panting his lungs gasping for air. Five let out a low chuckle, leaning back to stand straight. "But I'm not, not today." using the word ', not today' implied he would be one day and that just mad the other man's whimper and nod. 

"Now clean yourself up, the other and I need to talk to you about your addiction" Five said turning and leaving his steps silent as he walked. there yet another addiction added to the list one try and Klaus was hooked. he just couldn't help it. Klaus was panting. of course, he didn't really go down to the first floor to get insulted by, 1,2,3, and 5. and there was no way he could down and face Five. He rarely heard the other man used his given name and Jesus it made him want to moan As loud as he could to let the prick know what he did to Klaus.

 


End file.
